


Get Rid of All the Extras

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockpit Sex, Competition, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Games, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the ultimate winner in this game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Rid of All the Extras

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest, [](http://skripka.livejournal.com/profile)[skripka](http://skripka.livejournal.com/), who picked this threesome in the poll. *smooches!* I had actually written the first paragraph of this a year ago and it's been sitting in a folder ever since. It was fun taking that first bit and making it into an actual story. Whee! Not beta'd, let me know if something looks dodgy?

They like games, the two of them sneakier and greedier than their innocent guises ever let on. This one is his current favorite, but he'll never tell. His bare back against the wall, Mal swallows and counts to one hundred in his head. Simon is kneeling before him, lips wrapped around Mal's cock. Inara is standing to Mal's left, one hand pinching his nipples while she whispers filthy things in his ear. She knows he can't watch Simon like this, that it wrecks his control, his cock sliding into that glistening mouth, how Simon's eyelashes flutter as he groans and takes Mal deeper.

The first time they ambushed him in the cockpit he came less than one embarrassing minute later. The next three times weren't much better, and while there's no way in hell he'd turn down sex with these two, he does have some pride after all. Mostly.

Simon starts making noises again and speeds up just a fraction. He's all over flushed, neck and cheeks pink with heat, eyes closed in concentration as he takes Mal in as far as possible. He's beautiful. And really fucking talented. Mal tries to suppress the noises his body wants to make, traitorous happy noises.

Inara agrees. "He'd be an amazing Companion, Mal. Just think. He wouldn't even need half the training. He's a natural at it."

And that's the last thing he needs to be thinking about right now.

Inara continues her torture, describing every nuance in loving detail. Simon all prettied up in silks and hell, probably makeup. Eyes rimmed with black, mouth lush and red. Simon taking cocksucking classes. On his knees in front of half a dozen men, swallowing them down one after the other until he gets every technique perfect, until he's hoarse with it, the friction of all of those nameless cocks rubbing and choking...

That does it. Mal comes with a loud gasp, his shoulders arched back and hips thrust forward. The room goes dark.

The next thing he knows he's lying in a bed. Someone is taking off his boots while someone else unbuttons his shirt. They're whispering to one another.

"I get at least ten for that, Inara. It was my mouth. I did all the work." That's Simon, yanking at Mal's socks.

"But it was my words that got the results, Simon. So, it was my mouth."

"Fine. Next time we trade places and we'll see what happens."

Inara lets out an exasperated sigh next to Mal's ear. "Fine, but I'm still ahead in points."

They pull the covers up and settle next to him, one to each side.

Actually, by Mal's reckoning, _he's_ the winner here. But he'll keep that to himself for a few more rounds. At least.


End file.
